The Long-tailed Widow
by The Dark nek0
Summary: When Lizanne, an exorcist trained by general Tiedoll, transfers from the African branch to the European branch, she soon becomes close friends with Allen, Lavi, Lena-lee and Kanda...well she considers him a friend whatever he may say. -An AU sometime after Allen joined the Order. -OC x ? ;D its a surprise -rated T for occasional language and violence.
1. Teaser

_**haha yup. just a teaser to a possible series im going to make ;3**_**_  
its still a WIP so... yeah please be gentle with your criticism, though very much welcome please,  
no one likes flames._**

_**okay grammar, punctuation, fluency, etc etc **__**anything i could work on, i would appreciate any tips and advice, even ideas for in the future of this fanfiction~ all is welcome! ^U^**_

**_if anyone's curious heres my OC's design ;3 _**_www. lelzzy. deviantart / # / d5h9zp8__  
**(just minus the spaces)**_

**_okay well enjoy this short bit from chapter 1._**  
**_(its only a few small paragraphs from chapter one, not all of it.  
i do plan on making it much longer ;) )_**

**_so um... yeah enjoy ^u^_**

* * *

The Black Order;  
A fairly secret organization whose sole purpose is to train/find accommodators of innocence ( a powerful source of energy, which can only be used by whomever the innocence chooses.), to locate any innocence and retrieve it, and to also fight against the akuma who were created by the millennium Earl; The orders sworn enemy.

My name is Lizanne Liebenberg and I was trained by the General Tiedoll many years ago, but just yesterday I had received news from my branches (the African branches) leader telling me that I was to be transferred over to the European branch for missions and also because that's where all the exorcists seemed to be staying.

I loved being the only exorcist in our branch.  
Being the only one with that 'title'...  
it kind of sucks that I'm going to share that with what? 6? Maybe even more?  
This is going to suck.  
Big time.

_  
...:::~readers Point Of View~:::...

The sound of the trains old steam whistle signalled that its departure was within the next 2 minutes, freaking out at this, Lizanne Hastily grabbed her luggage and rushed inside before it could leave the station. Seating herself down on a nearby vacant seat she sighed pulling out the paper that her branch leader had given her, illegibly showing how to get to the European branch.

"Hmm?" studying the paper carefully She realized it wasn't the kind of map her leader normally gives her... someone else had obviously made this map...  
"Wait- WHAT?! How the heck am I supposed to know where exactly the cross on this map, is telling me to go if its covering at least 100km worth of land!?" she frustratingly cursed under her breath. Desperately she searched all over the paper for any written advice on where the black orders European branch was, or any further instructions, but alas with no luck. She groaned... this wasn't going to be an easy place to find. After all, it is a SECRET organization.

The train blew its whistle once more before finally it began to travel down the tracks which headed north, towards the tip of Africa where it joined with Asia/Europe.

As the train left the station the light began to pour in through her window and onto her blonde hair which was tied into two loose tails behind her. She wore a dark trench coat along with some 1/3 high boots. Blinking due to the sudden light she soon adjusted before leaning onto the window with one arm and the other on the table in front of her, her mind soon drifting away into another world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own D Gray Man, i mean... c'mon? if i owned it, would i be here writing this?  
no. nor would my OC be and 'OC' or un-canon *cries in a corner*  
i am not the amazing Katsura Hoshino.**

**Now enjoy my non-canon fiction~**

Title: The Long-tailed Widow

Chapter 1: Collision

_

The Black Order;  
A fairly secret organization whose sole purpose is to train and find accommodators of innocence, a powerful source of energy which can only be used by whomever the innocence chooses. They are to locate any innocence and retrieve it, and to also fight against the akuma who were created by the millennium Earl; The orders sworn enemy.

My name is Lizanne Liebenberg (Lee-szan Lee-bin-bergh) and I was trained by the General Tiedoll many years ago, but just yesterday I had received news from my branches (the African branches) leader telling me that I was to be transferred over to the European branch for missions and also because that's where all the exorcists seemed to be staying.

I loved being the only exorcist in our branch.  
Being the only one with that 'title', It kind of sucks that I'm going to share that now with what, Six others? Maybe even more?  
This is going to suck.  
Big time.

_  
...:::~readers Point Of View~:::...

The sound of the old steam trains whistle signalled that its departure was but within the next 2 minutes. Freaking out at this, Lizanne hastily grabbed her luggage and rushed inside before it could leave the station. Seating herself down on a nearby vacant seat she sighed pulling out a piece of paper from her old coats pocket, illegibly showing how to get to the European branch.

"Hmm?" studying the paper carefully. She realized it wasn't the kind of map her leader normally gives her. Someone else had obviously made this map.  
"Wait- WHAT?! How the heck am I supposed to know where exactly the cross on this map is telling me to go if its covering at least 100km worth of land!?" she frustratingly cursed under her breath. Desperately she searched all over the paper for any written advice on where the Black Orders European branch was, or any further instructions, but alas with no luck. She groaned... this wasn't going to be an easy place to find. After all, it is a SECRET organization.

The train blew its whistle once more before finally it began to travel down the tracks which headed north, towards the tip of Africa where it joined with Asia/Europe.

As the train left the station, the morning light had begun to pour in through her window and onto her blonde hair which was tied into two loose tails behind her. She wore a dark trench coat along with some 1/3 high boots. Blinking due to the sudden light, she soon adjusted accordingly, before leaning onto the window with one arm and the other on the table in front of her, her mind soon drifting away into another world.

Elsewhere on the train, an hour or so into the trip, within the carriage before Lizanne's, was a table with three men stripped down to their underwear. The boy opposite to them grinned darkly whilst he held his cards and stated "Royal. Flush." Placing his hand down, he revealed his cards; the three men staring up at him were dumbfounded and speechless. With their mouths gaping open, one man's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and down onto the floor. "I win… Again" declared the white haired boy, an odd looking red scar trailing down his left eye, it stretched slightly as he smirked.

Standing up and adjusting his gloves, he grabbed his black uniform coat, and then handed back all of the men's clothing and other gear that he had won during the, what he liked to call, 'friendly' game of poker. "Here you go; you can keep your clothes. I don't necessarily need it." Smiling, he waved back at the men, thanking them for a fun game before stretching and heading towards the doors that connected the carriage to the one in front.

However as he opened the second door leading into the next carriage, he doesn't quite see the girl who had happened to get up out of her seat at the exact same moment. This caused a collision between the two that knocked the girl down to the ground.

Freaking out, the boy with white hair quickly begins to apologize; "AHHH! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to do this on purpose, I swear!" Quickly kneeling down beside her, he attempts to help her back up.  
"Ugh... What just hit me?" Lizanne rubbed her head as she tried to make sense of the blurred figure before her.

Suddenly the boys left eye turned black with the pupil contorting into a series of red rings. Making a high pitched screech; he shoved her back down again yelling "GET DOWN!" Seconds after those words were yelled, an ear splitting set of gunshots rang out as one of the train ushers had transformed into an akuma; a level one to be precise.  
Common? Yes.  
A threat to the public? Oh yeah.

These weapons crafted by the Millennium Earl feed off the sorrow from souls who have had a 'traumatic' or 'tragic' experience. Wearing the skin of another to blend in, normally the skin of the person who grieved over the akuma's now power source of a 'soul'.

The large grey machine had ended up breaking the carriages roof by its sheer size and in doing so caused the train to come to a halt. (The train driver heard explosions, gunfire and had looked out his window to see what had happened after stopping the train.) The giant grey ball with cannon like devices sticking out of its body all over in random positions turned around to face the boy. But before the white mask-like face filled with sorrow and blankness could turn around completely the boy had already planned out what he was going to do.

Quick to his feet, his left arm suddenly engulfed by green flames for a mere few seconds before revealing a white armoured arm, almost 5 times its original size.

"HAAAAAAH!" Jumping up, he brings his arm down with enough strength and speed to split the akuma in half.

Sensing another akuma behind him, he instinctively turned around only to see the girl he accidentally hit earlier slicing an Akuma in half with a set of blades that had formed upon her arms. Quite surprised, he sort of just stood there for a moment after the akuma had exploded.  
Lizanne looked around trying to make sure it was the last of the akuma on the train. The boy soon does the same, and after deciding it was safe he deactivates his arm and walks over to Lizanne.

He then asks, "So, are you an exorcist?" and after deciding herself that it was clear, she deactivated her blades on her arms before answering him "yes, I'm assuming you are as well?" Her voice was answering him but her eyes weren't, she couldn't help but keep examining her surroundings.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you before...? Are you a new exorcist who is joining?" He asked but this time with more of a welcoming smile on his face, as if trying to create a calmer atmosphere. Finally turning her gaze upon him she replies with a sheepish grin "well sort of. I have been an exorcist for some while now but I have been working in the African branch this whole time. I was just recently asked to be transferred into the European branch..."

"Well... My name's Allen Walker. "Holding out his hand gesturing for her to shake it he simply smiles like he usually does before asking "what's your name?"

Hesitant she takes his hand and shakes it before answering "I'm Lizanne Liebenberg, it's nice to meet you Allen walker" as she retracts her hand she places it in her coat pocket and feels around, searching for something. "As to you too, Lizanne- uh wait? Has this trained stopped?" Allen suddenly realised the train had come to a stop whilst he and Lizanne were fending off akuma.

"Huh?! I never noticed!" Forgetting about her pocket she removes her hand and heads for the carriages door. "I'm going to quickly check on the train driver and see if he's going to get this train moving again soon!" Lizanne called back to Allen as she hopped out the carriage and began to run towards the operator who was just climbing back to his controls.

"Excuse me my kind sir, are we going to be able get moving again soon?" Hearing her, the train operator went and leant out the window and replied with "oh yes ma'am, i don't know what that explosion was earlier but I have to get all on board this train to the next station, and I need to see if i can have some repairs done there... Well regardless the train should be able to leave again in 5 minutes, I'm starting her up again now" and with a friendly smile he quickly went back to getting the train going again.

"Okay then, thank you!" She waved before running back to her carriage where she knew Allen awaited. Climbing back into the train she then answered Allen as if he had asked a silent question of 'so will we be able to leave?' By saying "okay, the operator said the train will be able to go in five minutes, he's just getting it going agai-" Lizanne was caught off guard by the sudden jerk of the train beginning to move again, but luckily she stopped herself from hitting the wall beside her with her hands. "-Actually... hehe...he...Make that less than a minute..."

Allen chuckled, before saying "yeah okay that's good, let's go sit down then" leading the way to his private train room, as all members of the black order seem to get first class anything just by showing the orders emblem on their uniform.

Making sure to grab her suitcase she follows Allen into the room and closes the door behind her. "So, Allen was it?" She asks as she sits down opposite to the boy. "Mm-hmm?" His reply short and and simple. "You wouldn't happen to be headed to the European branch, now would you?... My map is... Well... Not helpful in the slightest..." She sighed as she dug around in her pocket once again but this time pulling out the map she had received, eyeing it over again with a pout.

Nodding, he then says "haha I'm guessing its one of Komui's maps. Well yes as a matter of fact I am, So, I can help you get there." Looking back down at the map with a hint of disgust she decides to stuff it back in her pocket. "Komui is already sounding like a pretty interesting character..." She rolls her eyes before sheepishly grinning and thanking him "thanks...I would've gotten miserably lost!"

"You're welcome." Allen replied, absentmindedly stroking Timcanpy who had left Allen's coat to sit upon his lap. Lizanne yawned a bit before closing her eyes and attempting to sleep once again.

* * *

**Weee There it is my first chapter! Completed! (1924 words long! woop!)  
Well I'm thinking of trying to keep a chapter at minimum this long.  
I'm going to try and make them MUCH longer.  
This means... more time between updates. (Sorry for in future ^^')**

well that's all I have to say?  
Uh actually schools coming up and I will be seriously busy. TT_TT  
and I can only post on weekends... _'  
Well thanks for reading my first chapter, and  
Well hopefully I see you again at my next few chapters~

~The Dark Nek0


End file.
